<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Remedy by DeeChicagoFireFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141728">The Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan'>DeeChicagoFireFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie's new partner gives her a headache, and Matt is there to help her.</p><p>Set a couple of weeks after 8x20.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, how are you all doing?</p><p>Just another short one for my fellow brettsey lovers 😊</p><p>I had this thought and I wanted to write about it. Last year, my best friend from work left because she got a better job opportunity. And I felt low for months after that, I kind of felt left behind. So I might be projecting, but after everything Sylvie's character has been through, I think she might lose her positivity a little.</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>But when the pain cuts you deep</em><br/>
<em>When the night keeps you from sleeping</em><br/>
<em>Just look and you will see</em><br/>
<em>That I will be your remedy</em><br/>
<em>When the world seems so cruel</em><br/>
<em>And your heart makes you feel like a fool</em><br/>
<em>I promise you will see</em><br/>
<em>That I will be, I will be your remedy</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Remedy by Adele</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>Matt is sitting on the bed in his quarters, when Sylvie walks in. Ambulance 61 is having a busy day, getting one call after another, so he has barely seen her around. He looks up and smiles at her, "Hey, how did your last call go?"</p><p>"It was alright, an old lady had low blood sugar, nothing serious," Sylvie replies, and slumps her shoulders, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Matt can see that she looks exhausted and that her eyes are red.</p><p>"Everything okay?" he asks, wondering why she isn't her usual cheerful self. He really misses that smile on her face that he has come to love.</p><p>"I was up all night setting up my new apartment. Thanks again, for helping me move my things." The fact that Matt has a truck really saved her some trouble.</p><p>"Of course," he replies, and looks at her, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"My new partner on ambo likes to sing. Constantly. He enters the firehouse singing, and he leaves singing, and he sings the whole time we're riding on the ambo too. He doesn't talk, he only sings. So, now my head is killing me," Sylvie groans.</p><p>Matt sees that she is frustrated and in pain. "Come sit, I think I know what might make it better," he says, as he gestures at the empty spot in front of him.</p><p>She sits down, facing him. "Just try to relax," he says, as he tucks her hair behind her ears. He places two fingers on either side of her face, and starts to massage her temples gently. He feels the heat radiating off her soft skin, and sees the furrows in her brow. He wants to, and will do anything to make her feel better.</p><p>"Mmm, that does that feel good," Sylvie says, closing her eyes. The lines on her face slowly disappear.</p><p>"Don't worry about your new partner. He's just temporary, till we find someone to fill Foster's place permanently, someone you click with," Matt says, trying to ease her worries.</p><p>Sylvie smiles briefly, and then frowns again. "Nothing in life is permanent, Matt."</p><p>Matt looks at her, concerned. "That doesn't sound like the Sylvie I know."</p><p>To say she had a rough year, would be putting it lightly, so he can understand why she doesn't feel so optimistic anymore. Starting with losing Otis, and then a broken engagement, she went through a lot of changes in her life. The most recent being Foster's departure. But he wants her to remember who she is, at her core. "It might feel like your whole world is falling apart, but things will get better. You have to believe that. And your partners may come and go, but I will always be here for you, and my door is always open." Her eyes are still closed, but he is looking at her face intently.</p><p>Sylvie smiles and nods. "I know you're always here, and I'm so grateful for that." She continues, "I mean I love my job, and I love it here at 51, but my partners always seem to move on to do greater things in life. It makes me wonder whether I'm lacking ambition, or lacking drive, you know?"</p><p>He stops rubbing her temples, and drops his hands at that. How can she think she is lacking anything? She is absolutely perfect.</p><p>Sylvie opens her eyes, suddenly missing the touch of his calloused fingers on her face, which she found oddly comforting.</p><p>"You're telling me. I have worked at the same firehouse for more than a decade now!" Matt says, in an attempt to make her feel a little lighter.</p><p>Sylvie laughs quietly at that, and he feels a sense of accomplishment.</p><p>"Hey, I know you, and I know that you just want to help people. Through your job here, you have saved countless lives and you're going to save so many more. We are all so proud of what you do. I am proud of you," Matt says, as he places his hand on her knee, and strokes it with his thumb.</p><p>"Thanks Matt, for everything. I truly appreciate it," Sylvie says, as she leans forward to hug him, and sighs. "I just miss Foster. And Cruz, and Otis, Julie, and Amelia. But it means so much to me that you're here for me through it all. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."</p><p>Matt rubs her back and replies with a smile, "The feeling is mutual." He pulls back from the hug, and says, "You can lie down here for a while, get some rest. I will make sure no one bothers you. I'll be right here if you need anything." He gets up from the bed, making room for Sylvie to sleep.</p><p>Sylvie lies down and she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.</p><p>Matt watches her peaceful, beautiful face as she sleeps, and pulls a blanket over her. It hurt him to see her hurting like that today, and he just hopes that he took away some of that pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Any feedback is appreciated 🙂</p><p>Also, if I'm not wrong, Sylvie doesn't have a second job or a side business, right? Most of the characters have something going on, when they aren't working at the firehouse. Do you guys have any theories about why that might be?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>